Tie me in Knots
by DD Agent
Summary: Set after 'Tigh me up, Tigh me down'; Laura and Bill have an arguement in Baltar's lab that gets rather heated. Rated M for smut and light BDSM. Like really light, uber light, barely there...


**Tie me in knots by DD Agent**

Ellen and Saul had gone back to their quarters and sleep after the event with the raider, Lee had gone to fill Kara in on the evenings events, at least someone should get a laugh out of it. Gaius Baltar, however, had been stuck in his laboratory with Laura Roslin and Bill Adama who were waiting for his results to the bitter end.

"You know, I could just call you when the results are done," Baltar tried to insist, but the look on both the leaders faces told him that they were in it for the long haul. He could see Six hovering on the sidelines, waiting for the two leaders to leave so they could continue with what they had started earlier.

"We'll wait here, thank you Doctor. We just want to make sure that things are correct."

"You mean you just want to make sure that I'm not a Cylon."

"I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it."

"Don't even _presume _to tell me what I am thinking Commander. I want to make sure there is no margin of error in your test."

"What about your test? Shall we test you next? I have ever right to be suspicious of you being a Cylon!"

Baltar sighed. He decided it would be best if he were out of the room while the test was being completed. He didn't want to be drawn into an argument with the two of them, nor did he want to be witness to any murder that took place in his laboratory. His money, currently, was on the President. But the way that Adama was looking at her was slowly turning it into even odds.

"I'm going to get a drink while the test is running. Do you two want anything?" Baltar asked, hoping that his journey could be lengthened if they wanted him to get something for them.

"There is no reason for me being a Cylon, I haven't had any suspicious behaviour recently!"

"My behaviour is explained by Ellen Tigh! I think we have had this conversation already once this evening!"

"Just me then. Right." Baltar left, closing the hatch on the two leaders, but even then he could hear their yells down the hall. The marine guards at his door to protect the inhabitants inside gave the Doctor an understanding nod. Baltar finally breathed again, getting out of the toxic environment. Still, he was worried about the thermonuclear bomb in his lab and promised to himself that he would get back as soon as he possibly could to make sure that the two leaders sanctioned to protect humanity didn't obliterate it from their arguments.

X

Laura Roslin looked at Bill Adama in the corner of Baltar's lab, absolutely fuming. She knew he had every right to be, but his behaviour _had_ been odd, and she had every right to investigate it.

"How would you even come to the idea that I was a Cylon in the first place?" Adama yelled, smacking his hands on the table in process.

"I was informed…by Leoben," Laura muttered under her breath, turning to the wall and turning her back on Adama in the process. It was only when she said it out loud that it sounded completely ridiculous. Leoben was a Cylon; of course he was going to lie. But she had had doubts about the Commander from day one; his accusations just put a lit flame to the already stacked timber.

"Leoben? As in Leoben the Cylon? You listened to a frakking toaster when he said I was one of them? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Laura chose not to respond to him, but Adama was obviously angry. He spun her around and pressed her up against the wall, pinning both her hands to the bulkhead.

"Get your hands off me Commander. Now."

"The reason my ship has been turned upside down the past couple of days is because you listened to a Cylon? Maybe you're a Cylon, huh? Had a nice talk with your buddy Leoben?"

"Commander you're hurting me."

Adama chose that moment to get closer to her, leaning in so close that she could smell his musky scent. He loosened his grip slightly, before he seemed to wake from his anger and look at the scene in front of him. He let go of her, his hands moving to grip the table so hard that his knuckles began to turn white. Laura rubbed her wrists to soften the pain she felt there, Gods his grip was strong.

"Did I hurt you?" his tone was softer now, caring. He turned to her, shame in his eyes from what he had done. When he saw her rubbing his wrists, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He left the laboratory for a moment, but came back a few seconds later with a wet cloth. He closed the hatch and moved over to her, pressing the cold material to her throbbing wrist.

"I apologise for hurting you. I shouldn't have…" he didn't finish his sentence, just held the cold cloth against her wrists to sooth them. Laura smiled at this side of Adama, a side she hadn't seen before. Of course, she had never seen him as a violent person, but maybe she had pushed him a bit too far tonight.

"At least it's settled a bet I had."

"Huh?"

Laura didn't know whether to continue, giving the nature of it, but her comment would certainly lighten the mood. "Your sexual preference Commander. I was talking with one of my staff and we were discussing you. He seemed to think that you were…that you didn't…I can now tell him now that kink is definitely your area." She choked on the last couple of sentences, and she could see the Commanders eyebrows raise in astonishment.

Bill Adama leaned in close to the President, his lips brushing her ear. "You have no idea Madam President." She let out a low groan at the thought, and he responded by pushing her up against the bulkhead with such a force that it knocked the breath out of her. She could smell him, Gods his smell, and the feel of him too.

"Come on Commander, prove to me that you're not a Cylon. Cylon's don't feel things, they don't feel." She could see a vein pulse in his head; she just didn't know when to quit, did she? But he went with it, kissing her so hard on the mouth that it made her head spin. His teeth grazed her lip, and forced her mouth open so his tongue could tangle with hers. It was a rough kiss, half anger and half lust. Laura got drunk on it.

Bill pushed her arms up above her head, holding her tight enough to leave bruises where he had already done so. But this time there was the electricity of the Commanders tongue in her mouth. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson Madam President, a lesson on playing well with others."

He traced her neck with his mouth before settling on her pulse point. He sucked hard on her neck, and she could feel his teeth gently break the skin. One of his hands was still pressing her arm against the wall, but the other had reached down to grab her arse. He pressed her to him and she could feel how hard he was. Laura moaned low in his ear, this was the first time she had sex in a while, and her body was on fire already. She could feel the wetness in her panties already, who could guess that the stone-faced Commander could turn her on so well.

Adama broke the kiss to look at Laura, her hair wild and her lips swollen from his brutal kisses. Seeing an in, Laura reached around with her free hand to grab Bills head to her own and to kiss him brutally. Teeth clashed and blood trickled but it was so intoxicating. Breaking again, Bill turned around to Baltar's desk and pushed anything unnecessary off it on to the floor. He grabbed Laura, hoisting her onto the desk with an incredible amount of force and settling himself between her legs.

They continued to kiss, but soon their mouths were otherwise occupied. There was no time and this wasn't the place to strip naked and experiment, and neither of them wanted it. This was about control, this was proving to the other that they were right and they weren't a Cylon. It was also about sex, sexual attraction and a hell of a lot of anger coming out in something pleasurable.

Laura reached for the Commanders trousers and undid the zipper, pushing them to the floor around his ankles. He cupped her roughly through her shirt, rubbing her nipples to hardened nubs. His mouth grazed one with his teeth, and Laura groaned at the contact. She responded by stroking him through his boxer shorts before pushing them to the floor to join his trousers.

Bill grinned wildly before pushing her skirt up to her hips. He then followed that by slipping her panties down her glorious legs so they landed unceremoniously on the floor next to his own. Hazy with lust, Bill pinned Laura to the table with the presence of his body, his hand in her hair bringing their mouths closer together. His other hand was inside her, stroking her clit and causing the President to moan into his mouth. It was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard, and a sound he would never forget. Bill then pushed one finger inside her, causing her muscles to spasm around him. She was ready and he was too far-gone to care what they were doing.

He was inside her with one quick motion, and her wetness around him brought a hard gasp to his lips. Grasping his hips, Bill began to thrust into her, and it wasn't long before they both came in the cold lab. Taking a moment to catch their breath, they looked at each other for a moment before he withdrew from her and stood up. Bill pulled up his boxers and trousers and handed Laura her panties. She snatched them from his hand.

"Well that was different."

"Yeah, it was." Bill turned around to the computer and saw that the screen showed a green table. "Looks like I'm not a Cylon."

"I think we proved that already."

"You think Cylon's aren't a good frak?" Bill asked with humour playing on his lips.

"No, I don't think they would have enjoyed frakking a simple _Human_ as much as you just did. Goodnight Commander," Laura said, giving him a sensual smile as she opened the hatch and left the lab.

X

He shouldn't have gone back to his lab. It was an incredibly stupid thing to do. Why would he even do that? Was he a glutton for punishment? Baltar leant against the bulkhead, sucking in oxygen and trying not to cry. Only he was allowed to have sex in his lab.

"Bugger, I'm going to have to get a new lab now. How the hell am I going to ask the Commander for that? Or even look him in the face and ask him for that?"


End file.
